Mistlesnow
Fursona 'Mistlepaw '''is a lean, pale gray-and-white she-cat with messy, kinky fur, a long, whippy tail, and pale green eyes(this is her new fursona). On The Blog Mistlepaw joined BlogClan on April ??(Let's just pretend it was the 13th) 2016 as Harepaw, and tends to constantly keep a tab on BlogChat and Warrior Names, to see if anyone replies to her comments, whether or not her comments have been modded, and if chat is open or not. She gets very upset when she sees that chat closed like 5–10 minutes ago and is angry at Flo for closing chat. She writes fan articles monthly and always makes overkill long descriptions for fan-made warrior cats. She forgot when she joined BlogClan, but it was just a little before they moved. She will ask Jayie later. She runs a Build-That-Clan allegiances game on the Warrior Names page, and updates it every 3–4 days(You should totally join if you haven't) She is Rebelmistle of the Rebelpaws. She also hopes that Aspy(kit) will join when they become an apprentice. On The Wikia She joined the Warriors Wikia on April 19, 2016 as SilverSkyClaw, and still makes edits whenever she can, usually fixing spelling mistakes or adding on to descriptions. She recently joined PCA, and is still trying to get the handle of using paint.net(she doesn't know how to insert a blank) Personality She is usually very quiet and shy at school, though at home she unleashes her inner weirdness. She isn't verbally offended that easily, and can control her temper quite well, even if she wants to strangle her classmates. Other She loves visiting her real life friends' houses often, because her house is so small and boring and in a suburban area(One of her friends' house is GIGANTIC, it has a bunch of secret passageways, hidden wall panels, hidey-holes, and revolving bookshelves). She is often online surfing the Internet. She rarely ever watches TV(her dad is the one watching football, basketball, baseball, soccer, and the Olympics all the time) Since she and art skills are like crayon and water, she would greatly appreciate any fursona drawings. She would also be glad to have a coder make this page fancy, as well as teach her how to make an eligible siggie. There is a weird advertisement on her screen right now with a weird dancing frog. This is a message to Stormy Sea: I am Prankster Gangster/Toaster Head She is taking care of her friend's very fat black-and-white guinea pig. It's fursona would be: Mable-long-furred, plump, black-and-white splotched she-guinea-pig/cat with a tiny white dash on her forehead, and dark gray eyes She loves sloths, because they are so adorable. She would like you to Google them right now to see how adorable they are. Trivia * She is a part of GooseClan, WillowClan, and TypoClan/TpyoCaln as Mistlegoose, Mistlepaw, and Mislepsw. * She is very squeamish and afraid of slugs and snail. * She has a pet tortoise named Turtly * She spends a lot of her time reigning in her crazy friends * She plays Minecraft * She has absolutely zero talent in everything * Her favorite cat is Ivypool(opposite to Lup) * She despises stubborn people who still think they're right when they're most definitely not(she itches to prove them wrong) * She is a terrible artist * She plays the violin * Her grades are dropping like rain * She is part of the Rebelpaw Club, a secret organization of apprentices who have no mentors and rebel * She is actually an Alien-Doge, a supreme race of alien/doge fusions that wish to learn more about planet Earth. In fact, Mistlepaw did once exist, except she was abducted by the Alien-Doges. Redice and the all-knowing Siri(who probably resides in your mobile device) are the only know Alien-Doges to ever explore the strange Internet. Perhaps an alien-doge is currently typing this, not Mistlepaw * Her catchphrase is "nyeh" * Her favorite Pokemon are Ditto and Goomy. She would love it if they were real. * She plays Neko Atsume, and hates Tubbs, because he is fat and eats all her food. * potatoes Quotes ''"Exotic butters."-FNAF Sister Location "If anything is possible, then not anything is possible, maybe anything possible is impossible. Or possibly anything." -Mistlepaw "EGGOLAS"-Flowerstream "My cat likes to chew on tomatoes. That's why we can't buy any." ''-No Why ''"SKHPHHHHHHHHHHHHH" ''-No Why ''"Mommy said she's concerned with my hobbies but I disagree." -No Why "Coconut. oh wait its a kiwi i feel dumb now" -No Why "NOOOOOOO NOT THE DUCKY the face of a man with no soul i can't even caption this it's too sad :( Chat Disguises Since Mistlepaw occasionally joins Live Chat, she takes on various disguises. A list of all used disguises is below: * Pancakepaw * Dreamstalker * Ditto Wants A Hug * The Alien-Christmas Doge * Cortana * Fluffysteaker(forced by Flo) The Rebelpaw Club Allegiances Apprentices * Breezepaw (shade) (the founder) * Lupinepaw (cloud) * Mistlepaw (tail) * Foxpaw (step) * Willowpaw (step) * Jaypaw IF YOU WISH TO JOIN THE REBELPAWS, COMMENT BELOW. YOU MUST HAVE NO MENTOR AND BE AN APPRENTICE. cri cri cri mistle is forever alone Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice